A Beautiful Stranger
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: When Tau, the arrogant son of Kiara and Kovu meets Zuri, he is soon charmed by her, but what will happen when Zuri is shown to be more then what meets the eye, and is Zuri really who she thinks she is?
1. Chapter 1

Tau POV:

I roared loudly as I stood at the tip of pride rock, my dark brown mane rustling slightly in the wind.

"Goodness Tau, how many times do we have to tell you to only roar when it is just past sunrise?" A familiar voice said from behind me and I turned round to see my mother, Kiara raising her eyebrow at me playfully. "Yeah, you'll scare off the prey _and _get shredded ears by me if you keep that racket up" My unamused father, Kovu, said grumpily.

I smirked at them "you'll get shredded ears too if you hurt me, by my fan girls" I replied arrogantly, lifting my head proudly.

I knew I was good looking, with my mothers light-golden coat and my fathers dark-brown mane with a light red tint to it from my grandfather Simba and my eyes were a mixture between my parents eye colour; a dark green from my mothers brown eyes and my dads light green ones. Because of my good looks, lots of the annoying lionesses that were my age practically stalked me every chance I got, giggling and whispering when I so much as walked by them.

Kovu rolled his eyes and Kiara walked up to me, giving me a motherly lick against my forehead "be careful Tau, its your first hunt today" She told me and Kovu nodded with her. I rolled my eyes "I'll be fine! Stop worrying about me!" I snapped rudely, and bounded offdown the slope towards the grasslands, without looking back to my family

Kiara POV:

I sighed sadly "what happened to my sweet son I once knew?" I said to Kovu, my ears drooping as we watched Tau race away from us, eager to prove himself a great hunter "he changed when he became older and a young adult, I can't remember the last time he told us he loved us"

Kovu nodded sadly "I was proud of him once, he was kind and polite, but now..." Kovu trailed off, shaking his head "he just so difficult, trying to prove that he is strong and independent but he just comes off as rude, and that is not what this pride needs" I nuzzled into my mates side comfortingly "don't worry, I'm sure it's just a phase, and one day he will be the little prince we once knew" I told him.

*1 hour later*

Tau POV:

"Dammit!" I growled as I landed in a ungraceful heap on the dusty ground.

For the last hour I had been trying to catch gazelles, but they somehow kept sensing me before I leapt, making me crumple to the dirt when I pounced because they leapt out the way just in time.

I shook the dust from my mane irratibly and walked for a few minutes absent-mindely before I suddenly realized that I had walked so far I was past the outlands, in strange territory that I could tell was already claimed by other lions. I quickly turned to leave when I suddenly smelt the scent of gazelles nearby.

Dropping to the ground I prowled silently over to a bush, where beyond was a gazelle grazing contently. Licking my lips, I wiggled my shoulder blades preparing to pounce, and I suddenly leapt out of the bush; my claws were centimetres away form the gazelle when I was suddenly flung to the side, crashing heavily to the ground.

Winded, I struggled up and saw the gazelle prancing off in the opposite direction.

Growling, I swung my head around to my attacker "you idiot! How dare you ruin my hunt..." I trailed off when I saw my attacker.

A young lioness sat a metre away from me, licking her claws calmly.

She had dark gold fur with a brown stripe from her forehead down her neck, with a long fringe the colour of night hanging down her head, past her eye. Her dark red eyes glimmered with mischief and fire, and a long cut down her ear that looked like it had been made by a lions claw showed that this lioness was not a stranger to fights. She was slightly more slender then the lionesses in my pride, but she had hard, defined muscles underneath her unusually dark gold coat, and white-cream fur coated her stomuch up to her chin.

She was the most beautiful lioness I had ever seen.

The lioness's eyes flicked up to me, smirking "like what you see?" She snickered, flicking her dark fringe out of her eyes. I blinked a couple of times, taken aback.

Usually the lioness's would be falling to my paws by now.

I snorted "whatever" I narrowed my eyes at her "alteast at my home the lioness's know not to ruin another lions hunt!"

I instantly knew I had spoken wrongly when the lioness's eyes narrowed dangerously and she swung a paw at my head, smacking me across my head. "You selfish piece of buffalo dung!" She snarled, striding up to me so our faces were centimetres apart, her ruby eyes staring challengingly into my emerald ones

"I know who you are prince!" She spat "I know that a moron like you would think every piece of land he walks on is his! This is MY land you were hunting on in the first place so I was perfectly right to ruin your pathetic hunt on MY prey! I have to fight every day for my survival unlike YOU, a lazy scrap of fur who just lays around all day ether waiting for other lions to bring him food or try and steal someone else's!"

I took a step back, shocked by the lioness's outburst.

"I'm sorry" I said, ducking my head when I realized how right she was "I won't bother you again" I told her, walking past back to the Pridelands. I stopped when I heard a low chuckle of amusement from behind me, "guess youre a bit tounge-tied at being told off hm?" The lioness asked, all her previous anger in her eyes gone, repleced with humour. I blinked at her and the lioness smirked "we haven't been formally introduced yet have we?"

I grinned back at the outspoken lioness "I'm the one and only prince of the Pridelands, Tau" I told her proudly, giving her a wink.

The lioness raised her eyebrow at me "Tau?" She echoed "doesn't that mean lion?" She let out a loud chuckle "I guess that your parents don't want you to think you are a warthog or something" I smirked back at her arrogantly "please, no warthog can ever look this good" I told her.

I waited for her to sigh and simper at me, batting her eyelashes like the rest of the lionesses but instead she smirked even larger "well, I'm Zuri" She told me, leaning towards me, posing gracefully with one paw infront of another as she looked up at me slyly "it means beautiful...do you agree?" She asked me teasingly, flicking her tail in my face as she turned away from me.

All the arrogance left me abruptly at this; why wasn't this lioness falling at my paws already?

Zuri started to walk away from me "you better go Princey Tau" She called back to me carelessly over one shoulder "you don't want mummy and daddy worried do ya?" Zuri turned back to glance at me, and she winked lazily "meet me back here in two days at sunset" She told me and before I could reply, she was gone, with a careless flick of her tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Simba POV:

Nala and I waited with my daughter and her mate; Kiara and Kovu for the arrival of Tau on Pride rock.

"Are you sure hes okay? What if he's got lost? What if the hyenas got him? What if-" Kovu cut off Kiara frantic worries with a loving nuzzle to my daughter "calm down, I'm sure he's just lost the track of time" Kovu told Kiara.

At his words, we saw a large lion with a golden pelt and brown mane start to apper over the horizon, approaching Pride Rock. "Tau!" Kiara yelled happily and raced down to meet her only son, closely followed by Kovu. I smiled down at them but my smile turned into a frown when I saw Tau scowl at his worried parents and turn away, walking to the watering hole. Nala saw my frown "what's the matter?" Nala asked me, her light blue eyes worried "it's Tau, we can't let him become leader of the pride if he keeps acting like this" I told her, digging my claws into the ground anxiously as my eyes followed my grandson's retreating figure. Nala followed my gaze to Kiara and Kovu, who stood together watching their child walk away.

Nala nuzzled into me "don't worry, I'll talk to him" Nala told me, and walked off after Tau

Tau POV:

I laid down under a tree, my thoughts plagued with Zira, the golden and bold lioness who ruby eyes never left my thoughts.

I looked up at the sound of pawsteps and saw my grandmother, Nala looking down on me "hello" She said softly and I nodded at her. Nala sat down next to me,watching me intently "what's the matter? Why are you so...distant to your parents?" Nala asked me after a few moments of silence. I sensed that she thought I wasn't just distant.

I raised a eyebrow at her "what? What makes you think that?" I asked her and it was her turn to raise a eyebrow at me "you know perfectly well what I mean Tua" She told me, her eyes shining with wisdom and she spoke again after a few minutes to let her words sink in;

"I love my daughter very much, and my son-in-law too, and it pains me to see the way you treat them. They are heartbroken at how you ignore them when they want to comfort you, talk to you like every good parent does. You ignore them, speak harshly towards them when all they want to do is guide you through life. You dont have any idea how lucky you are to have parents like them; some parents ignore and are harsh to their children. You don't know the amazing gift you have, the gift you choose to ignore" Nala told me, and my eyes narrowed "I'm simply doing what any good prince would do; set off on their own path to prove their strength and independence. I don't need word's from a elderly lioness to tell me what to do!" I hissed.

Nala glared at me "how dare you! I'm am the ex-queen, and the mother of the current queen! You shall treat me with respect! And you are not proving yourself a able ruler but a selfish and cruel fool!" She snapped, and I glared back at her "I'm the son of the current rulers so you shall treat ME with respect!" I retorted, my fur bristling "and I don't care what you say! I am the rightful ruler of Pride Rock and you will treat me like that! And-"

"ENOUGH!"

A loud and fierce roar ripped through the air, and I saw my grandfather, Simba, striding towards us, his eye blazing and his muscles tense. "Tau! How dare you!" Simba roared "you may be the rightful heir, but as long as I live you will NEVER be king!" My heart dropped at his words "what do you mean?" I whispered. Simba glared at him "a true king will always listen to a older lions advice, whether they want to or not. You have greatness in you, but you will never be king if you carry on like this; you are rude, cold and stubborn. You will only do what you think is right, not caring about anyone else and that is not what a king can do. You must prove yourself to be a good leader before I let you be crowned king"

I stared at Simba, shocked, but his hard gaze didn't waver.

Letting out a frustrated growl I turned round and ran and ran and ran.

I honestly thought what I did was right. I thought I was proving myself a independent and strong leader...but I guess not.

I didn't realize where I was going until I fell over a tree root. Shaking my head I stood up and realized that I was in Zuri's territory again, surrounded by tall tress and bushes. I know I couldn't exactly call Zuri my friend, but she was the closest I had right now. I sniffed the air and picked up a fresh scent of peaches and sunbaked grass: Zuri.

I followed the scent to a small watering hole where Zuri's scent was suddenly lost amoung another lioness's scent, but this scent was older and smelt more of dust and blood. I stared out amoung the gathering darkness, and I swear I could see a silhouette of a lioness in the shadows. I was about to edge closer when a weight suddenly landed on my back and I spun round to see Zuri standing behind me.

"Zuri!" I grinned but my smile dropped when I saw Zuri was restless and anxious; her red eyes were darting everywhere and her muscles were tense like she was about to spring into battle "Zuri?" I repeated. "what are you doing here?!" Zuri hissed, but before I could reply she turned and started to trot away quickly, "follow me! Now!" She ordered and raced away.

"Zuri!" I yelled, and tried to catch up with her. Zuri was much faster then I expected; her lithe body twisted and turned between trees and bushes, her long legs helping her leap and bound through the undergrowth. My muscles soon started aching and screaming, but Zuri didn't seem to even lose breath.

Finally after what seemed like hours, we stopped and I realized that we were back in the watering hole in the pride lands "Zuri? What's the matter?" I asked, and Zuri shook her head "it dosent matter" She told me, shaking her fringe out of her eyes "don't worry about it; but in the future, I'll come to meet you, never, and I repeat NEVER come into my territory, and certainly not near that watering hole!" She ordered, flexing her tail nervously.

I was about to ask her more questions when she cut me off again "but since we're here, I'll help you improve your hunting and fighting" I raised my head at that statement "I dont need to improve my hunting and fighting skills!"

Zuri eyes glimmered mischievously and she suddenly sprung forward, and with one quick swipe of her paws, sent me tumbling down in the dirt.

Zuri crouched above me, smirking, "oh yes, of course you don't" She told me, rolling her eyes as she walked off.

She sat down, watching the sunset and I sat next to her.

After a few peaceful moments, Zuri spoke "you know, prince, you're different then what I expected" I looked at her "what do you mean?" I asked her "you are unexpectantly...audacious"

"really?"

"Yes, I thought especially about your father being a outcast at first, I thought that he would of given you all the tips about no trusting anyone" "what do you mean Zuri?" Zuri looked at me, raising her eyebrow "You have just followed orders by a lioness you do not know, you have let her inside your borders and you're not kicking her away. And i know from your actions that you probably arent the most respectful lion ever. Why?"

I looked away from her searching eyes and I sighed "I just felt so...alone. I've been trying and trying to prove to be a able ruler but just now I realize I've been going about it the wrong way. I'm a complete gullible idiot for allowing you, a lioness I've known for couple hours, to get this close to me...but I can't help it"

To my surprise Zuri smiled at me and placed her paw over mine "we cant change some things" She told me, but her voice was thinly veiled in something; secrects and understanding.

She suddenly pulled away and started padding off "are you coming prince?" She asked me, and I grinned at her, before running up to her side, and she grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Again!" Zuri ordered, looking down on me as she balanced high up in the tree gracefully.

I narrowed my eyes as I crouched to the ground, tensing my muscles as i focused on my target...

1...

2...

...3!

I leapt but the gazelle bounced out of my leap and pranced off, and left me crashing to the ground heavily, grunting in pain and shock.

"No, Tau, no" Zuri sighed, and leapt from branch to branch down to me before landing lightly next to me, her muscles moving under her dark-gold pelt "relax, feel the ground under your paws, become one with your surroundings" Zuri told me, her long side fringe nearly covering her eye "and when your prey is unprepared; but you are, thats when you..._attack!"_ Zuri flung her paw out against the tree with lightening-speed, ripping away at its thick bark with her long claws until the tree's bark laid in a a big, tattered pile of wood.

Zuri smirked at my surprised expression, and she walked up to me closely, her fur brushing past mine lightly "do you understand?" She whispered and I shuddered at her closeness, forgetting how to breath. Zuri walked away nonchantley, and I immeditly missed the warmth of her soft fur but I saw a mischievous look in her red eyes.

Letting out a silent chuckle, I pounced on her and she let out a yelp of surprise as we tumbled to the ground.

Zuri glared at me playfully as she shook the dust out of her fur "oh, I see how it is!" Zuri grinned, and lunged at me, trying to knock me off balance. I dodged just in time and Zuri whipped round at surprising speed and batted at my nose lightly "c'mon Prince, are you a lion or mouse?" She teased me and I laughed, before Zuri pounced on my back and we tumbled over to the ground, giggling.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I suddenly heard a angry roar, and I turned my head to see my parents, Kovu and Kiara staring at us, Kovu baring his teeth at Zuri, his eyes narrowed.

I realized the position we were in and immediately felt my fur crawl with embarrassment. Our bodies were close together as we laid on the ground, Zuri ontop of me and I was below her, and I knew what it looked like we were doing.

"M-Mum! Dad! I-it's not what it-" "Zira!" Kiara snarled, cutting off my rambling and my embarrassment gave way for confusion "what? Zira? Where?!" I asked, looking round; my parents had told me about the story of Mufasa, Scar, Zira and Simba, and my parents had told me that Zira had fallen to her watery death.

"Tau get away from her!" Kiara snapped, and I fliched, not used to my normally sweet and gentle mother acting like this "what? What do you mean?" I asked, and I suddenly realized "mum, you don't seriously think that Zuri is Zira?" I asked, and I looked at Zuri, expecting her to be confused; but instead I saw her face flash with surprise, then dark joy, then anger took over her features before her face fell natural again.

"Kovuuu?" Zuri said, drawing out her words as her eyes narrowed dangerously "Kiaraa?" She smirked, then flattened her ears and widened her red eyes in mock surprise and hurt "is this the way you treat the daughter of a old family friend?" "daughter?" Kovu echoed, and his gaurd dropped from surprise, before hardening his glare again "anyone related to Zira is no ally of ours!"

"Ah, but I'm not just the daughter of Zira" Zuri replied but before anyone could say anything else, Simba and Nala arrived "what's happening?" Simba asked, but his gaze fell on Zuri, and had the immediate reaction of Kovu "Zira!" Simba snarled, falling into a battle stance

"Kovu! Why havent you attacked her?!" Simba asked Kovu fiercely "this is not Zira! She claims to be the daughter of Zira!" Kovu replied.

"D-daughter?!" Simba spluttered "what? But she also looks like..like..."

"Scar, I know." We turned to Zuri as she lifted her head defiantly "I, Zuri, and the daughter of Scar, the ex-king of Pride Rock, brother and murderer of Mufasa, and the mate of Zira, my mother"

I suddenly realized the resemblance. I had never seen Zira or Scar, but had heard about them; Zira apparently had a unique brown stripe down her forehead, with a shredded ear and haunting red eyes with pale brown skin, while Scar had dark gold fur with green eyes and black mane; Zuri was a perfect mixture of her parents, a dark gold like her father with a black fringe like his mane, with the red eyes and the dark brown stripe down her forehead like her mother, heck, she even had the more slender frame and same scarred ear as her mother; how could he not of realised?!

Simba let out a growl "how dare you speak of my father like that!" Simba hissed "and how can you be Zira and Scar daughter? Zira died!" "no, you thought she died" Zuri said, "when Zira fell into the river, she was carried far away from here, and when she woke she realized that she was pregant with Scar's last child; me. She raised me to come here to beg forgiveness for her and Scar crimes, since she knew she would be too weak to travel here for the last time"

Kovu and Simba glanced at each other, trying to digest this pierce of surprising information; Zuri, the mate of Simba's father murderer and enternal enemy of Simba, was asking for forgiveness through her and Scars daughter? Something unnerved Simba about this greatly, causing doubt in his mind of whether to believe Zuri. It was as clear as day that she was Scar and Ziras daughter, the resemblance was too great to reject, but Zira asking for forgiveness? That's was something to doubt.

Simba turned to glare at Zuri again "we acknowledge your apology, but we don't accept it, now go from our lands"

A dark emotion flitted across Zuri eyes, but she concealed it before anyone else could see it.

"Of course Simba," Zuri said, ducking her head respectfully as she turned to leave "but know this" Zuri swung her head round, her scarlet eyes glowing at Simba and Kovu "I will never stop until you submit" She said, her tone giving the impression that there was a darker meaning under words.

But before anyone could say anything else, Zuri turned again and ran, until she disappeared from view.

Kiara stared at me "you, Tau, have a lot of explaining to do" She growled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tau! Tell us who she is, how you met her and when!" Kovu ordered me furiously, pacing back and forth before me, his claws scraping the stone ground.

We were back in Pride Rock, and Kovu had ordered all the lioness's apart from Kiara and Nala to hunt, and now Simba, Nala and Kiara were watching silently as my father interrogated me.

"Didn't you listen, she said she is the daughter of Scar and Zira, and it is her dead mothers wish for us to forgive her" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

My mother told me that I was exactly like Kovu when she and my father first met, grumpy, irratible, sarcastic and independent.

My father didn't seem to appreciate my reply. "Tau!" He growled, letting out a frustrated roar "tell us how you met Zuri!" I rolled my eyes again "alright alright, don't lose your fur" I muttered "I accidenlty trespassed onto her territory where she attacked me after I nearly killed one of her gazelles, and we talked after we had a argument and then she left, then I walked back here, then when I had a argument with Nala, I ran away and I ran away so far I accidnelty trespassed onto her territory again and I found her den and I-"

A memory flickered in my mind as I remembered the faint silhouette of another lioness, the rank scent of dirt and blood in my nostrils; I thought about telling them what I saw at Zuri den, but didn't want to make them even more suspicious of Zuri then they already were.

"And then?" Kovu pressed on.

I sighed grumpily "and then Zuri attacked me, and we talked for abit before Zuri started teaching me to improve my hunting skills, _which I didn't ask for_" I quickly added when I saw Kiara and Nala smirk at the idea of being taught by a lioness "and we started play-fighting when you guys came along"

"Didn't look like just play-fighting to me" I heard Nala mutter quietly under her breath, making my fur burn with embarrassment.

"Well, if we see her in our lands again; drive her out, I dont trust her. Anyone who was raised by Zira alone, with Scar blood in her veins as well, with probably no true thoughts in her mind and Zira influence, she is highly likely to be untrustworthy. And Tau-" I looked up into my fathers darker green eyes "-don't talk to her, dont interact with her and most of all, don't trust her"

"But dad! I'm sure that Zuri isn't bad! You don't know her!"

** authors note: **

**Just a quick chappie, ** Keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Zuri stared out over the large grassland of Pride Rock, her red eyes shining with barely-contained anger and sadness "I'm sorry Tau" Zuri whispered "But I...I just..." Zuri sighed, then cleared her throat;

"Tears the mind can't tell are true, pain that the heart can't share"

Zuri sang softly,

"anger wrapped up in deceit, its more than I can bear, I've been hurt, I've been saddened, I've been confused, I've been abused, so what can I do?"

Zuri's claws dug into the tree as her muscles tensed as memories flickered through her mind;

"the hurt and torture deep inside, the scalding pain of hate, the sadness deep inside my soul, that anger did create"

Zuri tipped her head back, her eyes glittering with the reflection of the stars in the sky;

"the anger causes pain inside, too deep to understand. And the pain, in turn, will cause, more malice to my hand. The scourge I lay upon you now, you surely cannot break. This curse will last for on and on...

for you've made a grave mistake..."

**Authors note: Do you like this chapter, And it's creepy song? I do ;) tell me if you have any improvements in mind**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**I know I really should stop updating so quickly but...GAH! Can't help it so here ya go...lucky B*stars :)**

Zuri POV:

"Are you ready, Zuri? This is your moment of glory, of honour! I have prepared you and trained you, now there is no more I can do, for it is your duty; do not disappoint"

I nodded, adrenaline already pounding through my veins "I will never disappoint you, never" I said, flexing my claws to prove my point "I am ready for this" "good. Our target are going for a walk, and Simba is too, to talk about whether they should trust you but really-" A dark chuckle escaped her partners throat "-they are unwittingly leading themselves into our claws!" "the claws that will soon be stained with their blood" I added, swiping my tounge over my lips hungrily as I thought about our much-deserved and waited-for revenge.

"Good, are you ready child?"

"Yes mother"

Third person POV:

Zuri and Zira raced through the long grass, their identical ruby eyes glittering with revenge and malice "I see them mother" Zuri hissed quietly, couching down in the grass, and Zira immediately crouched when a scent she knew all too well washed over her carried by the wind; the scents of a murderer and traitor.

"I just don't know what to do Simba" Kovu sighed as he confessed all his thoughts to his father-in-law "Tau is like a stranger to me, Zuri is surely corrupting him-" A low growl rumbled in Zuri's throat quietly "-and I'm worried if Zira _did _survive, the Zira I knew would never give up or ask forgiveness, _especially_ not to us" Simba nodded at Kovu's words "I agree, but the most we can do is wait and-"

"Ah, waiting, doesn't that sound familiar mother?" Zuri rose from her hiding place in the grass, smirking at the shocked Kovu and Simba. Zira stood up, smiling at her daughter evilly "yes, it's been a long wait for me to get my deserved revenge, with death, betrayal, traitors-" Zira shot a glare at Kovu at the word traitor "-but finally I will get what I have waited for forever...vengance!"

"Zira, you are not welcome here, and neither is Zuri, leave, _now"_ Simba ordered, assisted with a angry snarl from Kovu; but Zuri unleashed a fierce snarl as well "we will leave, when my claws are stained with the blood of my father murderer and my mothers traitor!" Zuri hissed, and flung herself at Kovu, knocking the older lion over with her sudden attack.

"Kovu!" Simba shouted, preparing to leap to his son-in-law aid, when a hard swipe to his head made him stumble clumsily "not so fast!" Zira growled "do you know how much pain it was for me, to wait another _15 years _while knowing that all I got from my last peice of trained filth-Kovu- was one swipe to your face! As I said before Simba" A sadistic grin slipped on Zira face "_I'll never let it go!"_

Simba snarled and sprung at Zira, and the furious lions locked in battle.

Zuri sank her fangs into Kovu neck, the scent of blood heighting her blood-lust. Kovu roared in pain, and spun round to sent a hard swipe to Zuri flank that made her unleash her death-grip.

"Zuri! Stop! Surely you must alteast have a little knowledge of right and wrong!" Kovu snapped at Zuri, and immeditly angry fire burned in Zuri's eyes "how dare you-" A hard smack to Kovu's jaw by Zuri made him taste blood "-tell me-" Another hard smack to Kovu's forehead made him see stars "-what is right and wrong when-" Zuri raked her thorn-claws down Zuris shoulder, scarlet blood trickling down his fur "-you betrayed my mother on her mission to avenge my father, Scar, and then betrayed her in cold blood! _I will kill you!" _Zuri bellowed, roaring as she tensed her muscles, preparing to springe at Kovu when a pain-filled roar made her halt.

Zuri whipped round, her ruby eyes widening at the sight;

Zuri was sinking her fangs into Simba neck, ripping her claws down Simba back when her grip slipped; Simba trying to shake her off. Stumbling, Zira loosened her grip, and Simba reared up, twisting round to send such a powerful swipe to Ziras chest that Zira was sent flying through the air, and landed with a sickening crack to the ground as her head collided forcefully with a rock.

"Mother? Mother!" Zuri shouted, forgetting the fight as she raced to her mothers side.

"M-mother?" Zuri said softly, worry and fear making her heart pound as she nosed gently at her mother's head. Zira head lolled to the side, her red eyes staring at nothing, her chest not moving for breath as a trickle of scarlet blood seeped slowly down Zira forehead.

"N-no, no, no, no, no" Zuri mumbled, repeatedly nudging her mothers neck "mum, please, wake up, you gotta wake up!" Tears clouded Zuri's vision as she realised that her mother was never going to wake up, never going to smile at her for hunting or fighting well, never going to whisper how she will make her father proud; becuase her mother was now dead.

Zuri whipped around to face a shocked Simba and Kovu "I'll kill you both! You better watch you backs, becuase I'll _always _be there! And I will have revenge!" Zuri roared, her muscled body shaking with misery and sadness as she turned, looking down at Zira unmoving body "I'm sorry mummy" Zuri whispered; then and ran, tears trickling down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Tau POV:

"So, Tau I was wondering do you want to meet up with me at tomorrow sunset? Or do you want it meet in the morning? Do you want to do something now? Oh oh oh! I know what we should do! Lets go for a long walk and hunt some gazelles and then we can-"

"Ayo! I'm sorry but I told you, I'm busy" I told Ayo, trying to not run away form the amazingly-annoying lioness "busy? Really? But you can't be busy for the rest of your life becuase that's like, impossible! You must have sometime to yourself someday?"

Ayo, the most annoying lioness in the pride refused to leave me alone. With big brown eyes and cream coat Ayo (her name meaning joy) seemed like a perfect lioness to spend you life with- until she opened her mouth. With a massive amount of stubbornness and a massive mouth to go with it, Ayo drove me so close to the brink of insanity that I was considering clawing my ears off

"please stop talking please stop talking please stop talking" I muttered to myself, moving into a steady trotting pace to try and leave Ayo. But Ayo simply bounded up to me, grinning "oh, did you say keep talking? okay! Yesterday I met up with Imani at the watering hole and you'll never guess what! We saw two hippo's and-" I groaned mentally, _why can she just get the point?_ I wondered, glaring at the oblivious Ayo. I pretended that she was Zuri, her plain cream coat blossoming into a sleek gold with her unique brown stripe down her forehead and neck, her brown eyes turning ruby-red, her long black fringe swaying in the breeze as she smirked at me teasingly.

"And then we-" "that's nice Zuri" I sighed dreamily, cutting of Ayo, who giggled loudly at my comment " do you really think so? Great! Becuase I have a even funnier story where-" Ayo suddenly stopped talking, glaring at me suspiciously "did you just call me Zuri?!"

_Oh no_.

"W-what? No! No way!" I smiled at Ayo fakely "I called you Zuri becuase it means beautiful!" I cringed mentally, praying that she'd buy it.

Luckily Ayo immeditly bought it "oh thank you" She simpered, preening slightly "I wash everyday and I brush my fur too" Ayo fluttered her eyelashes sickeningly "and I also sharpen my claws on the rocks everyday to make them shiny and I also-" I growled silently to myself, wishing I could rake my claws over my own ears so I couldn't hear her anymore. I suddenly froze when I saw my grandfather and dad, Kovu and Simba, walking towards us, but what worried me the most was the scent of fresh blood that clung to them, and when they got closer I saw them limping heavily.

"Ayo! Get the lioness's now!" I ordered, starting to run toward Kovu and Simba. Ayo frowned in confusion, but when she followed my gaze her eyes widened and she nodded, before she turned and started running back to Pride Rock.

I raced to my father and grand-father "what's wrong? Was it the hyen-" I trailed off when I saw the damage they were in; my father had a black eye, with several long cuts down his face and claw-marks down his shoulder, with his jaw set at a odd angle while Simba mostly had long claw-marks down his back with a small cuts on his nose. But that wasn't what shocked me the most.

What shocked me was that they were carrying a body with them.

**Author note: I was really tempted to do a cliff-hanger but I thought that I should do a even better cliff-hanger at the end ;) watch out**

Still Tau POV:

*a few moments later back at Pride Rock*

"No, it can't be true!" I exclaimed, shaking my head as my legs felt weak. My father just stared at me sadly "I'm sorry son, but Zuri is following in Scar and Zira paw print's, she and her mother today tried to attack us, she attacked me and I have to admit, she is a fighter" Kovu told me, wincing "while Zira took on Simba, but when Simba shook her off, she slipped and fell, hitting her head on a rock and dying instantly"

I couldn't believe it.

Zuri?

After all this time, she was just...using me?

I know I should be furious at her, desperate at bringing her to justice for what she and her mother attempted to do, but I...couldn't hate her, I just couldn't. My heart felt numb at her betrayal, my legs weak and my mind slow, but all I could picture was her, Zuri, with her lazy smile/smirk and smooth voice, the way her fur brushed against mine...

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts _For gods sake, she tried to kill some of my family, but I'm here, thinking about her?!_

I know I should be organising a hunt or something to track her down but...not now. I glanced at Ziras dead body that Kovu and Simba had brought with them, and shivered.

"I need some air," I whispered to my mother, and Kiara turned to me, her eyes sift, and nodded.

Overwhelmed, I did something I hadn't done for years; I hugged her.

Kiara was surprised, but smiled as I left pride rock and walked to the watering hole, my head drooping. I stared into the clear water miserably "what happening to me?" I whispered to nobody, staring at my reflection as I tried to figure out what I should do with all this emotions in my head; hate Zuri and try to kill her, or forgive her? Anger or forgiveness, fury or kindness, betrayal or mercy?

I shook my head, bending down to lap up a few drops from the cold water but spat it out when a voice came from behind me;

"hello, _Tau!"_

A painfully-familiar voice snarled behind me.

Zuri.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zuri's POV just after the fight with Kovu and Simba:**

I was lying down in my den, my vision blurred as I let tears fall down my face as I remembered the blank look in my mothers eyes; they look of death. I sank my claws into the soft ground as I suddenly let out a fierce growl that echoed around my den "I _will _avenge you mother, and Simba and Kovu _will pay" _I snarled, "they will not get away with this!" I knew that I should calm down by my mind was overrun with my thirst for revenge.

I ran out of my den, my tears now dry as I now numb to the world around me, thinking of one thing and one think only; vengeance.

I slowed down to a brisk walk as I got to the Pride Rock border, making sure that I was silent as I was by myself this time with no back-up.

I suddenly heard a loud rustle of someone walking through the dry grass and on instinct, I dropped to the ground and crawled stealthily through the grass to see who it was. I saw the back of a big lion drinking from a watering hole, with a gold coat and dark brown mane with a tint of red in it- Tau.

Remembering my mother, I prepared to pounce, wanting to kill anyone who was dear to Simba and Kovu. I was tensing my muscles when I suddenly froze; _what am I doing? _I thought _Tau is my friend!_

I stared at my unsheathed-claws in horror and disgust _what's happening to me? I'm becoming...evil..._

I stood up silently, preparing to carry on walking when I suddenly realised how much Kovu and Simba would be devastated if their son/grandson was murdered. I wanted them to feel the pain that they had caused me; my mother was the only family I ever had, I couldn't let her die without making her murderers pay for their mistake.

I felt my pupils dilate with fury as I remembered how Simba had killed her in cold blood.

_A eye for a eye as they say,_

I leapt out of the bushes, my fangs bared "Tau!" I snarled, and Tau turned around, his emerald eyes widening as he saw me "Zuri!" He grinned, walking towards me "man, am I glad to see you! I knew that- what are you doing?" Tau took a step back as I crouched into my hunting position, glaring at Tau

"Forgive me" I whispered before I lunged at Tau.

Startled, Tau still managed to slip out of my claws as he ducked and turned, but I whipped round and clawed at him, my outstretched claws narrowly missing his eye "Zuri! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Tau exclaimed and I felt guilt stab at me like a claw, but I pushed my feelings aside and shoved into his chest, making him stumble. I sank my teeth into his leg, and Tau let out a pain-filled roar and scarlet blood flowed freely from his wounds as I let go to spring at him again.

Tau tried to dodge me again, but his wounded leg slowed him down, and he fell heavily to the ground, as I immedialty raised my paw for the death blow.

Tau shut his eyes as his saw what I was going to do and I tensed my arm, ready to deliver the death-blow, when I suddenly realised what I was about to do; and I couldn't do it. Relaxing my arm and sheathing my claws, I backed away as disgust at my actions filled me "oh my god.." I whispered, my voice hoarse "Tau, I'm so so sorry, I-"

I was cut off by angry growls and I reliased that I was surrounded by the lioness's from Tau's pride.

Normally, I would try and escape, but I suddenly realised that I didn't want to fight, and with one defeated glance at the still-dazed Tau, I let the lioness's lead me away.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuri POV:

I sighed, laying my head on my paws.

I was chained with vines around my paws, tied up in a small cave below Pride Rock. I shifted again automatically, trying to get comfortable on the cold ground while the same question repeated itself over and over in my mind

_Why did I let him go? Why?_

Eventually I drifted off to sleep, my last thoughts of Tau.

_DREAM:_

_"Hello? Hello?! Anyone here?" I yelled, looking around._

_I was in a large place, with nothing around, just unending sandy desert with no animals, no plants. Nothing. I sighed "well this is great" I muttered sarcastically and laid down, flicking my tail impatiently as I waited for something to happen. After a while I laid my head down, and was about to doze off when a voice suddenly sounded behind me softly_

_"Zuri"_

_I immeditly raised my head, hardly daring to believe it "Zuri" The painfully-familar voice repeated and I gasped "mother!" I shouted, jumping up and I stared wildly around me "where are you? Mother? Mother!" I yelled_. _"We're here Zuri" My mothers voice said again, and I turned round to see my mother with a slender, male lion with a black man and green eyes. "Mother!" I gasped and I raced towards her, "I'm so sorry that you died! I should have done something! It's all my fault and I can never forgi-" _

_Zira cut me off with a wave of her paw "no, it was never your fault and truthfully, I'm glad that my time had come that day"_

_I stared at my mother "what do you mean?" I asked _

_Zira glanced at the male lion standing next to her, and he nodded at her before Zira looked back at me "Zuri, do you know who he is?" Zira asked, nodding at the male lion. I shook my head silently and Zira smiled softly "then let me introduce you to your father" She told me; and my eyes widened. I suddenly realised the similarities between us, our dark mane/fringe and our unusually dark gold fur, but what was most noticeable was the scar over his right eye. "Father...?" I echoed, the word unfamiliar on my lips, but my father, Scar, simply smiled at me "I'm proud to have you as my daughter Zuri" He told me, but his expression suddenly darkened "but there is a reason why we needed to talk to you" _

_I looked back at my mother as she said "we have come to tell you that you must change your ways that I stupidly inflicted upon you Zuri" I flattened my ears as I stared at them "but you taught me to always live for revenge..." I said and I saw instant pain in my parents eyes "I was wrong to teach you that" Zira told me, shaking her head "that is mostly the reason why I am happy to have died; knowing that I lived a wrong life full of hatred and anger and when I died I realised what terrible things I did and we came to tell you to change your ways, or you'll live a life full of darkness _

_I nodded slowly "I'll try" I told them; my father and mother smiling at my words "try and mend the broken bond between our family" Scar told me "prove to Simba and Kovu that you are and can be a loyal lion, worthy of the royal blood in your veins" I grinned at my father "I'll do it, I'll prove my worth to them; for you both" I told them, andm y parents smiled at me proudly "thank you" Scar told me, "remember that we are so proud of you...so, so proud" My parents faded and I felt the world darken into blackness until there was...nothing..._

REAL LIFE:

I woke with a gasp "did that really just happen?" I murmered, shaking my head, but I knew that it was real...


	10. Chapter 10

Tau POV:

I watched, in daze, as the lioness's surrounded Zuri, and for a few seconds I together that she would attack but instead she sheathed her claws and lowered her head, and I felt strong surprise at her easy defeat.

_Did Zuri just...surrender?_

Zuri let the lioness's lead her away, but not before flashing me a look of sadness and I felt horror stab into me like the way her claws had tried to do moments before.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay Tauuy? Tauuy?! Speak honey! Speak!" I heard the shrill voice of Ayo shriek in my ear and I fought the urge to growl at her, and settled for ignoring her; before her words suddenly registered in my mind and I stared at her in a mix of anger and disbelief "did you just call me _Tauuy?!" _I spat, and Ayo blinked at me innocently but when she opened her mouth to speak, I quickly stood up and walked back to Pride Rock, my head low in defeat.

When I was back at Pride Rock, I saw the lioness's coming out of the prison cave below Pride Rock, and my heart sank as I realised they had chained Zuri up like a prisoner...which I suppose she was now.

I turned away, preparing to go and hunt to unleash my pain and anger on some unfortunate animal when I bumped into a sturdy figure and I looked up to see a massive male lion I had never seen before, with a light gold fur and bright red mane, power and wisdom coming off him in waves.

I unsheathed my claws, preparing to attack this lion who was intruding in my territory, ignoring the fact that I was too depressed to fight, when the lion spoke in a deep, booming voice that could intimidate anyone "sheath your claws Tau, I am simply here to give you advice" He spoke and I narrowed my eyes "who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked angrily, and the lion suddenly smiled at me proudly.

"I'm glad to see my great-grandson has spirit, very much like my own son and grand-daughter" He told me, before his expression turned serious again "but I came to tell you this; listen to your heart and let courage show you the way. Don't let sadness blind you" He told me, and I raised my eyebrow but he had already turned to leave and was steadily walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled after him "who are you?"

The lion turned to me, now his turn to raise a eyebrow at me "you haven't worked it out?" He chuckled "I am Mufasa"

My jaw went slack with shock "Mufasa?! But that's impossible! He's dead!" I gasped, dropping my gaze to the ground as I shook my head "and how can i listen to my heart and let courage show me the way? Don't let sadness blind me?" I repeated, but no-one replied. No-one was there.

The mystery lion was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Tau POV:

I woke with a start as I felt a strong shove in my flank and I opened my eyes to see my father yelling at me, his dark green eyes wide and fearful "get up Tau! We need to move! _Now!" _Kovu yelled and I qucikly staggered up, my bones still stiff from sleep "what's the matter?!" I exclaimed "a forest fire! We need to go, it's taking over Pride Rock!" Kovu replied, before turning and waking up the other drowsy lion's.

It was only then I reliased the scorching heat in the air, the rock under my paws burning as the sweltering heat made the air heavy and humid.

I saw my mother and Simba leading the lions out of the entrance with Kovu and Nala close behind and I staggered after them, my fur prickling in the unfamiliar temperature. When I walked outside the entrance, I gaped. All I could see was fire, the fog-like black smoke clouding the sky as it made the air around us nearly burn with the unholy heat.

"This way!" Kiara yelled over the strangled chokes of the lion's and staggered down a stone path, out towards the river and we followed blindly before I suddenly remembered someone; Zuri. "No! Wait! Zuri! We have to save her or she'll be trapped! She'll die!" I shouted, preparing to walk back but a fierce snarl to my side made me stop "don't you dare! I'LL be your only concern! Why do you care about that peice of filth!" Ayo growled at me, her brown eyes flashing and I snarled back at her "becuase she's a million times better then you'll ever be! No matter what she's done!" I snapped, and I was about to go when I saw Kovu blocking my way "no Tau! We can't help her!" Kovu said and shoved me in the other direction "we can't afford to risk death to save a traitor to the pride! Go!"

Zuri POV:

Unnatural heat prickled at my fur as I woke and when the hot smell of ash suddenly clouded my smell I knew what it was immeditly; forest fire, and I had to get out of there quickly.

I stood up and pulled against the vines that bound me to the wall, my muscles aching as I strained against the vines desperately "please! Somebody help me! Please!" I roared, pulling and tugging at the vines.

I clawed at the vines but they were too thick to cut, the rough vines digging into my flesh as I tried to escape "please! Somebody! Help me!" I screamed, coughing and gasping as thick smoke choked me, it's foul taste making me dizzy "please..help..." I gasped as I sank to the floor, my legs shaking as my head spun.

I suddenly saw a female lion looking down on me in my blurred vision, and a familiar scent surrounded me "mum..." I whispered and Zira smiled at me, her fur shining with stars and eliminating a soft white glow "it's okay Zuri" My dead mother smiled at me and with one swipe of her paws she cut through the vines "run my child! Run!" My mother urged me, her figure already fading and I staggered up, nodding my thanks as I ran out of the cave.

Tau POV:

We were at the river bed, at the cliff's where Zira had fallen to her 'death', sheltering from the fire as it couldn't reach us there.

"We should saved her! It's all our fault that she's dead! OUR fault!" I yelled and Kovu looked at me sadly "We couldn't save her Tau, we had to save us and our pride" Kiara said softy and I shook my head blindly, tears prickling my eyes as guilt stabbed me over and over as I knew Zuri was dead, and it was OUR fault.

"We should of saved her" I mumbled, backing away from my parents and the silent pride.

"Tau! Get away from the edge! You'll fall!" Kiara shouted, standing up to pull me away from the edge. I shook my head "we should of saved her!" I roared, and stepped back again.

Big mistake.

The earth beneath me shook as long cracks in the earth appeared in the ground, then I felt nothing beneath my paws as the earth shuddered and disappared, my paws clawing the air as I fell. "Tau!" My family yelled faintly in my earth as I tumbled down the steep slope before I landed with a sickening _crack _on my shoulder and sudden pain ripped through my shoulder blade.

I snarled quietly as I staggered up, staring up at the worried faces of my family who peered down at me at the top of the cliff. I was standing on a tiny ridge on the cliff side, the river roaring and pounding beneath me wildly, but about a metre away was a bigger ridge that looked much safer "Tau? Are you alright?" Kovu shouted down at me, and I nodded "I'm alright but Ive hurt my shoulder" I winced as another lash of pain whipped through me "-badly'

"We'll come down to help!" Simba told me, but I shook my head "no, I'll come up by myslef" I replied, and leapt up at the cliff, clawing at it as my paws slipped hopelessly on the rocks before I crashed back down on the small ridge "it's no use, I can't get a gri-" I stopped talking as the ridge trembled slightly, clots of earth showering down form the ridge. My eyes widened.

"Quick! The ridge is giving way! Help!" I shouted, jumping in vain as I tried to claw up the cliff fearfully "I'll fall into the river! Please help me!" I yelled and my parents eyes widened "no! Tau! Grab my paw!" Kiara cried, reaching out to me helplessly but her aw was too far out of reach "son!" Kovu shouted, as the ridge started to give way even more, half of it falling off as I struggled to keep balance. My heart thudded in my chest in fear as the river thundered below me, knowing that soon I'll be in that river that meant certain death.

As the ridge gave way completely, I stiffened, closing my eyes as I waited for Death's cold embrace.

Atleast I'll be able to see Zuri.

But as I started to fall, a sudden shove in my side sent me flying and I crashed heavily onto the other bigger ridge, winded by the sudden impact.

I sat up to look for who had saved me when I heard a gasp. My heart missed a beat when I saw someone who I never thought I'll see again.

Zuri.

But my blood turned to ice with what I saw; Zuri was hanging on the ridge, dangling off the edge as her face was full of terror with the river thundering mere metres from her back paws. "Zuri!" I yelled and I raced towards her, but not quickly enough becuase Zuri slipped down the cliff side even more, her claws bleeding from the strain of holding on. "Tau!" Zuri screamed, her back paws scrabbling on the rocks "Zuri, grab hold!" I told her, reaching down to her, but as Zuri released her paw she slipped even more down the cliff, and with a terrified whimper, she clung with both her paws to the rock again as her face contorted in the pain of holding on.

"Zuri, please" I whispered as I looked into her beautiful ruby-red eyes "don't let go...for me"

Zuri smiled faintly as she looked back at me, suddenly calm "I don't regret saving you" She told me, but suddenly looked down "I hope that it is a way for you to forgive me...please say you forgive me" She told me, her voice timid and frightened "I forgive you Zuri, I forgive you" I told her, smiling back at her, my face stiff with the panic inside me.

Zuri grinned "thank you, Tau, thank you" She sighed "I must do this...there is no other way"

My grin immediately dropped.

"What do you mean?!"

"Goodbye Tau"

Zuri let go of the cliff, her paws sheathing her claws as she closed her eyes as she fell...

"ZURI!" I roared, my heart tearing in two as I saw her figure disappear with a crash in the raging river below "ZURI!" I repeated, my eyes searching for any sign of her, but I saw nothing.

Nothing.

Tears slid down my face, uncontrollable sobs wracking my body with heartbreak as I realized Zuri was truly gone this time.

Forever.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hey, dont kill me for killing off Zuri! *a brick is thrown at my face* I SAID IM SORRY! There is a happy ending, becuase Tau and Ayo will marry and have loads of annoying bratty kids!**

**Just kidding!**

**There is truly a happy ending, keep on reviewing and fanning!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tau POV:

One year later:

"Son, I am proud of you" Kovu told me, smiling gruffly "you have shown that you have the qualities of a true king during this year, even through the hardships you have suffered, and I am proud to tell you that your Crowning Ceremony will be performed at tomorrow's sunset"

I stared at my dad in disbelief, my heart swelling at his words of praise and proud smile "thank you father" I told him, dipping my head "I will make you proud"

Kovu nodded, and Kiara smiled at me as she walked up to us "you already have" She told me, nuzzling me lovingly. "I must go hunt" I told them, and I walked past them, but instead my paws took me away from the hunting grounds and to the river cliff, where...she died.

I stopped at the edge, forcing myself not to flinch away, and peered down to the now-tame river.

When Zuri died, I didn't truly believe it at first, and I came here every day to see her walk up to me, smirking at me lazily as she teased me about turning soft. But day after day, month after month, I was forced to accept that Zuri was never coming back.

I instead focused my pain and depression on training and lessons from my father, losing my cocky attitude and learning how to be a good king but I never stopped thinking about Zuri; she was the only one who I could laugh and be unserious with, to live without a care in the world, and when she died I felt empty and cold, but eventually I managed to continue living, but that didn't mean it felt like my heart hadn't been taken away.

Everytime I laughed my throat was sore, everytime I smiled my face was stiff, everything I said I was happy my mind whispered 'lier!'

I missed her; I needed her.

"WHY ZURI?! WHY DID YOU LET GO?! I NEEDED YOU!" I suddenly roared, all my pain and anguish showing "AND YOU LEFT ME!"

"I never left you Tau"

I whipped round, my eyes wide at the painfully familiar voice I never thought I'd hear again "Zuri!?" I hissed.

Zuri stood before me, her golden fur was slightly longer and her body was slightly more muscled and lean, with a long scar marring her thigh and now her black fringe was below her chin, but she was still Zuri, without a doubt. "Z-Zuri?" I choked, taking a small step forward, not moving my eyes from her incase she disappered, incase it was just a cruel joke "Zuri?" I repeated and Zuri rolled her scarlet eyes "who else dunder-head?" She chuckled and I leapt at her, nearly bowling her over "ZURI!" I yelled, placing my head on her shoulder "Zuri!" "alright, you can stop saying my name now" Zuri laughed.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"When I fell into the river, I was far taken away by the current to a desert where the river soon dried up, and how I survived with only a scar-" Zuri's tail flicked to her scar on her thigh "-I don't know, but I eventfully asked around for help and found my way back here though it took a long time" "you? The great Zuri, ask for _help?"_ I teased "you must of hit you're head hard on a rock in the river!"

Zuri rolled her eyes "dont push it" She warned me, but her eyes sparkled lightly.

"Sooo, do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked her, and Zuri shook her head "no, I'll probably eat a meerkat and sleep under a tree or something, I'm not too fussed" "don't let Timon hear that" I chuckled, "becuase if you want, there is always a place for more at Pride Rock" "really?" "yeah! I do owe you, and I can't let a charming young lioness like yourself sleep on the dust by yourself" "still as smooth-talking as ever I see" Zuri sighed, smirking "and it's a bit too late for not sleeping in the dust too"

I grinned at her, turning away "you coming?" I asked, and Zuri strode up next to me, smiling. I smiled back at her, as we walked back together to Pride Rock, the blazing-red sunset reflecting off our fur that brushed lightly against each others, our tails twined together as we walked home.

"But you have to pay me for staying at Pride Rock though"

"Tau!"


End file.
